Meeting the Real Supernatural Experts
by Harknessgirl
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, Victoria decides to come back. To save the her friends and family Bella decides to leave Forks, where she meets two men who will open her eyes even more. Canon Twilight pairings. Some Sam/Dean, mainly pre-slash.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat in her bedroom staring out of the window. It had been two months since Edward had left the dreary down of Forks. Bella couldn't really blame him; this place was horrible always wet and cold but he liked that. He was a vampire. Bella sighed as she mentally started to argue with herself, again. Always trying to figure out why Edward had left.

Bella couldn't help but wonder if it was something she did. Did she push him too much? Too clingy? Was she not beautiful enough? Or was it just the fact she was a breakable human? She changed positions as she felt her leg start to go numb. She looked at the clock sitting on her desk - 4.30pm. Bella slid of her bed and started to walk down the stairs, her head still with Edward. She couldn't help but enjoy the meaningless task of preparing the food for Charlie.

Since Edward had left, she hadn't been able to enjoy food the way she used to. It never seemed to taste as good as it used to. She now just ate when she had too, mechanically.

Her mind stopped and her body stood still in shock when she heard the footsteps on the stairs and the creak of the floor boards. She stood still as she waited for whoever it was to come into the kitchen. She looked at the doorway waiting for someone to appear. But no one did.

Bella gulped, she turned away from the cutting board, her body finally deciding to respond as she walked slowly into the hallway and up the stairs. She couldn't help but hope it was Edward. She was resisting running up the stairs to see if it was him. She walked into her room and looked around waiting for someone to pop out. But no one did.

She knew a vampire had been in here as she looked at the bedroom more closely, the window was open. She hadn't had it open and no one else could have opened it. There was nothing valuable in here for someone to steal. She felt her heart stop when she saw the piece of paper on her bed, fluttering in the slight breeze coming through the window. Bella walked slowly towards the piece or paper and picked it up. Her heart started again and flung itself into her throat when she read it.

I'll be back, Isabella.

Your friendly vampire, Victoria

Xx

Bella let out a small sob of fear. Victoria was coming for her. She shouldn't really be surprised; it was going to happen one day. But she couldn't help but have hoped Edward and the rest of the Cullen family were going to be there to protect her.

Bella suddenly seemed to jump into action; she grabbed a bag and started stuffing underwear and clothes into her bag. Anything important she wanted to take away with her. It was the only way to keep Charlie and the rest of Forks safe. She had to leave, and go far, far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella had decided to go back to Phoenix. She wasn't quite sure, but she just knew that it was the best place to go. She couldn't help but hope that with all those people around, it might make it harder for Victoria to find her, and even though it would mean innocent people being killed when Victoria got blood thirsty, it wasn't her friends and family. Really, she knew it wouldn't stop her, but she couldn't help but pray that it would.

Bella walked into a local motel, hoping it was cheap and wouldn't dent her college fund too much. Someone had added a considerable amount of money into her account after the Cullens had left. She suspected it was Edward, some kind of constellation prize. You can't have me but you can have my money. She didn't want to use it. As soon as she could find a way she was planning to send it him back with a snotty and sarcastic note.

The man behind desk had greasy hair, and a wife beater covering his beer belly.

"A single room, please." Bella asked with a slight smile as she stood in front of the desk.

"How long you plannin' on stayin'?" He asked, pulling out a book.

"A few days as far as I know."

"I ask you to pay up front every night. Don't want you runnin' away." He sneered.

"Of course not," Bella sighed.

"$60 Dollars," He grunted.

Bella past over the notes and smiled politely when he handed her the key. Room 13. Bella sighed; this was just not going well. Bella picked up the pen that sat on the desk, when he slid over the book. She studied the book for a moment, hoping it didn't see obvious that she was trying to think up another name.

"Reneseme Dwyer." She wrote. She pushed the back towards him, and watched as he raised his eyebrow disbelievingly. But he didn't comment.

Bella nodded as she walked away and up to her room. She smiled at a man that passed her on the stairs. Bella sighed when she opened her door and walked in; throwing her bag on the bed she waited for something to happen. A part of her thought Victoria might have been waiting for her, and then at least this would be over.

Bella decided to just go to bed; she pulled on her pj's and a hoodie. She slid into the cold covers and sighed as her head hit the pillow. It smelt of tobacco and had a slight smell of alcohol. Bella was surprised how tired she felt, but she couldn't get to sleep. She lay watching the window, watching the people walk past.

Bella didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she woke up knowing someone was watching her. She sat up slowly and met the black eyes of a hungry vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Isabella," Victoria purred. The name didn't seem to role of her tongue like it did the Cullen's. Bella couldn't stop the shiver run up her spine. "Did you really think you could get away from me?"

Bella just shook her head; she seemed to have lost her voice. She felt a breeze fall across her and looked to see the door open.

"Sorry I broke the lock, but it's not like your going to need it. Is it?"

Bella just shook her head again.

"Now," Victoria said moving of the chair in the corner to sit on the edge of the bed. She glared at Bella, her hair falling over her shoulder. "Let's get down to business."

"I'm going to kill you. A mate, for a mate," She grinned, her perfectly sharp, gleaming teeth catching the light from outside. Bella gulped.

"Edward left." Bella whispered she knew that wouldn't help. Victoria didn't care, she just wanted Bella dead.

"James died because of you. Now you're going to die." Bella sat transfixed as Victoria stood up and took of her jacket. "Don't want it to get dirty, do we?"

Bella sat there staring at the vampire, waiting for her to pounce. Bella pulled up her knees as Victoria crouched a little.

"Oi! Vampy! One more move and your bat bait." A man shouted. Bella looked up to see two men standing just inside the room - one of them was the man she had passed on the stairs. They were both holding what looked like long swords. A liquid dripping off them. Bella watched as Victoria turned around and looked at the men, with a slight smirk.

"Well hello, coming to join the party?" Victoria sneered.

"Kind of, but you're making an early exit." The older man said.

"I don't think so."

"You obviously don't know who we are. We're the Winchesters."

Bella couldn't help but wonder what that meant when she saw Victoria's smile drop a little.

The younger man nodded his head to the side, Bella guessed as in indicator to run. She went to slip out of the bed but stopped when Victoria's gaze turned back to her. She gulped loudly.

"Let her go." The younger man growled.

"I don't think so. I've been hunting her for the last 4 months." Victoria replied, moving in front of Bella slightly as if to make sure her food didn't get touched.

"Look, this can either be easy or hard. Whatever happens your going to be dead by the end of this." The older man said.

"Is that what you think? Is that what Daddy's told you? That you kill vampires with swords? That's not the way it works."

The two men looked at each other with a slight grin on there faces. "We're not that stupid." The older man retorted.

"Speak for yourself," The younger man said. "What about Dead man's blood? Does that work?"

Bella felt herself gasp and watched as Victoria did the same.

The two men crept forward slowly towards Victoria. Bella moved as far as she could backwards on the bed so that her back was pressed against the headboard, her legs still under her chin. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees as she saw the men rush forwards and Victoria made a small scream but was quickly muffled. She could smell blood. It was only a little. The salty, rusty smell filled the room. Bella kept her face buried, until she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the younger man standing over her.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

"Bella." she whispered, feeling nauseated and dizzy.

"Let's get you out of here Bella," He smiled, picking up her bag. "We have a hotel room down the corridor; Dean's going to deal with her."

Bella just nodded, she slid of the bed. Putting on her shoes she tried not to look in to the corner, she saw a patch of red liquid. She started to walk out of the room but her head was spinning, she had to grab hold of the door as she walked out.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his voice worried.

"Blood. I can smell the blood." Bella explained

"Come on, let's get you down here." He slid his arm around her waist and led her down the hallway. Bella leaned against the man and couldn't help but think he reminded her of Jacob. Bella couldn't help but feel safe with this man, as he led her into another hotel room. He sat her down on a bed. Bella heard him going through a bag.

"Here." He said. She looked up to see him holding out a candy bar.

"Thanks." She took it and had a small bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Bella sat in silence in the hotel room. Bella had looked around the room un-suspiciously, trying to find out who the two men were. She jumped slightly when Dean barged in to the room.

"Right," He said clapping his hands together and looking at Bella. "Do you care to tell us, why a vampire is after you?"

Bella looked at Sam as if to ask him if she had to. He nodded, and turned back to Dean.

"It's complicated." Bella whispered. Dean laughed and pulled the chair out the corner, chucking the bag that was on it on the floor.

"Darlin' we have all the time in the world." Dean grinned.

Bella looked at her hands. "I..."

"Just start from the beginning." Sam whispered, putting his hand on hers making Bella smile softly.

"It started about 6 months ago, I moved to Forks to live with my father and I met this boy. Edward...but he and his family are different though. They're vampires." Bella stooped to take a slight breath. "I fell in love with him; I am in love with him. The trouble really started when we were playing baseball,"

"Vampires play baseball?" Dean asked.

"It's the American pastime," Bella smiled remembering Edward's laugh when she asked the same thing.

"Anyway, carry on." Sam said sending Dean a glare. Bella couldn't help but smirk.

"We were playing baseball, and then these other three vampires turned up. But they were different to the Cullen's, they ate people."

"Hold on, let me just get this straight. The Cullen's don't eat human's?" Dean asked, sitting forward.

"No they drink Animal blood."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "They can survive like that?"

"The blood doesn't totally satisfy their hunger totally but it makes them feel more human and they way then can live in society."

"Right, okay."

"Anyway, one of these vampires was a tracker, and he liked my blood. He tracked me down tried to kill me and then Edward's family killed him. But his mate Victoria wanted to get revenge for James' death by killing me. A mate for a mate."

Bella looked at Dean and Sam who were both sat in silence.

"That's one hell of a story." Dean exclaimed. "Even in the condensed version."

Bella nodded.

"So where's Edward and his family now?" Sam asked.

"They left." Bella whispered staring at a spot on the wall.

"Why?" Dean asked. Bella looked at her hands.

"Edward doesn't love me anymore. So..."

"They all left." Sam whispered finishing off the sentence for her.

Bella nodded again.

"I'm sorry." Sam said squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks."

The room filled with silence, it was slightly awkward.

"So, you off back home now?" Dean asked.

"I can't." Bella shook her head.

Bella could feel them staring at her.

"Why?" Sam finally asked.

"It's horrible. Everywhere I go I can hear his voice. In my room, I can smell him. People look at me differently. That poor girl who was left behind. Even my own father is treating me differently. I hate it."

"Bella it will get better." Sam whispered. Bella saw him look at Dean for encouragement.

"Yeah, sure. It will get better." Dean tried.

"You're not very convincing." Bella sighed. "Anyway, my turn for questions. Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella watches as Dean and Sam look at each other. Their eyes seem to be seeking permission from one another. Sam turns to look at Bella after Dean has not so subtly shaken his head.

"Bella you don't really need to know who we are." Sam tells her.

"You've just saved my life," Bella says, a edge to her voice. She's really not in the mood to be messed about. "Why do you know about vampires?"

"Bella please." Sam sighs.

"No."

Bella knows she is being slightly childish and bossy but she doesn't care. A part of her has instantly trusted these people. She doesn't know what it is. They've saved her and they know about vampires meaning she can talk to them about everything in her life she doesn't have to have secrets from these people.

Sam looks at Dean again. Bella can't help but guess that Sam is younger than Dean, the way he always seems to be seeking Dean's permission.

"Fine," Dean says sitting forward in his seat, clapping his hands together. "We hunt the supernatural. Vampires, demons, werewolves, the whole lot of em."

Bella feels her mind progressing this. "So there are more than Vampires that exist?"

"Yep." Dean says with a pop.

"But," Bella started to continue but then she realised that it wasn't really so far-fetched. If vampires exist then more things could. "WOW."

"You're taking things quite calmly," Dean commented.

Bella realised she was staring into space, turning her gaze to Dean she nodded. "Well I suppose if Vampires exist some of the other stuff must to. Just have never thought about it before."

The men looked at one another a slight look of shock in their eyes before they turned back to Bella. A silence filled the room but it wasn't awkward.

"You can sleep in one of the beds, we'll bunk together." Dean told Bella.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a nuisance." Bella asked.

"Trust me," Dean said. "It's no problem." Sam nodded in agreement with a soft smile.

"I'll go and grab your stuff," Dean nodded, getting up and going to get Bella's clothes from her room. Bella smiled softly at Dean's back, before turning her gaze to Sam who was watching her intently.

"So do you want anything to eat?" Sam asked.

When Dean returned they headed to the local diner, while they ate the boys told Bella about some of the things they had encountered and some of the legends that where actually true.

"You're brothers?" Bella asked after they briefly mentioned their dads.

"Did you not realise that?" Dean chuckled.

"I thought you guys where best friends." Bella said feeling slightly shocked.

"We tell her the supernatural are real and she's not bothered," Dean said out loud. "We tell her we're brothers and then she's shocked."

Bella smiled and continued to eat her burger as Sam started telling her about the shape shifters.


End file.
